game night
by Loveamandajean2013
Summary: Stiles and Scott bump into Allison and Lydia (pre-season 3) and have a video game night.


Scott and Stiles were browsing the aisles at GameStop looking for the perfect games to blow their money on, when Stiles bumps into a figure with pretty strawberry blonde hair. "Hey, Watch where you're..Oh hey Stiles," Lydia said with genuine excitement. "Hey Lydia, Allison." Stiles face breaks into s goofy smiles, as Scott said his awkward hellos and looked around avoiding Allison's eyes, and she did the same. "...okay so yeah we can each pick out one game and then all head to my house." Scott only caught the end of the conversation Stiles and Lydia had been having, but from what he could tell they (Scott and Stiles) would be having extra guests for the back to school video game marathon. As Allison and Lydia walked away to pick out games Scott turned to Stiles and said "Why would you invite them? This was supposed to get my mind off of Allison." "I invited them because the two of you need to….I'm not sure what the two of you need to do but the way the two of you have been lately is weird and off and I can't deal with it any more! I'm sure Lydia agrees," Stiles replied trying to hold back his normal sarcasm.

"Lydia, why did you say a video game marathon with Stiles and Scott sounded fun? You know I can hardly look at him without feeling guilty and incomplete." Allison's voice faltered only slightly, as she talked to her best friend in a hushed whisper. "I love you, which is why I'm making you confront this. You and Scott need to work out whatever it is! I know you both hurt the other, but you both still care about each other and you need to work it out, trust me leaving things on uncertain grounds isn't ideal." Lydia's eyes scanned the possible games as she talked. "This one!" Lydia almost yelled as she grabbed Gears of War 3. Allison raised an eyebrow and shrugged. The girls continued to look the options over until Allison finally saw the latest version of Guitar Hero and grabbed it. "I've always wanted to play this, do you think Stiles has the instruments?" Allison asked Lydia. "He does, or at least he did last week when he and I were working on a…" Lydia stopped mid sentence and mused for a moment trying to think of the right word. "a..a project." She settled on the word as a bright smile settled on her lips.

A little later they had all checked out and were sitting on the couch in Stiles living room trying to figure out which game to play first. "Call of Duty and Halo are both overrated lets play Gears of War!" Lydia whined. "Gears of War should be saved for last! Its storyline is amazing though," was Stiles replay. "Why are there so many war games? Haven't you had enough violence and fighting recently?" Allison asked in a bleak voice. Scott just sat there eyes wide staring at the scene playing out in front of him. "Scott come on back me up," Stiles said while elbowing his best friend. "Huh? Oh, right. I think we should play Guitar Hero. I think we could use a break from violence for a bit." Stiles, Lydia and Allison all looked at him with various expressions of shock. "what? Am I wolfing-out or something?" Scott joked trying to break the new tension. Lydia was the one to respond "Fine! Guitar Hero first then we're going to play Gears or War!" Stiles got up and began setting up the game. "who wants to do what?" He asked over his shoulder. "Lydia is singing!" Allison chimed in happily. Lydia shrugged and grabbed the mic. "I'll play drums, I always play drums." Scott laughed as he sat behind the fake drum set. "Bass or Guitar?" Stiles asked Allison. "Bass." Allison Smiled and grabbed the bass.

They had played through 4 songs when the doorbell rang. "Must be the pizza, I'll get it." Stiles hopped up and answered the door. He returned shortly holding two large pizzas. Everyone got up and followed him into the small kitchen. he got down cups, plates, chips and a bag of cookies. "there's coke and sprite in the fridge along with some arizona tea and milk. Paper towels are right here." He motioned towards the roll sitting on the counter. "If you need or want anything else just ask me or Scott." They all piled their plates with pizza chips and cookies and headed back into the living room. "So Netflix while we eat?" Asked Lydia, who already signing in. "what do you guys want to watch? Oh I know!" Lydia quickly typed in The Breakfast Club. "80's movies? really Lydia?" Allison asked with mock surprise and a laugh. "Well I wanted to watch Teen Wolf but it's not on here." Scott laughed out loud at Lydia's words. "Stiles owns it, along with pretty much every werewolf movie ever made," Scott said in between laughter. The girls looked at Stiles questioningly. "Hey when your best friend becomes a werewolf you invest in possible research." At Stiles words both the girls laugh. While they ate they enjoyed the breakfast club and shared a few laughs. when the movie ended Stiles and Scott gathered up the dishes and took them into the kitchen.

"This is nice," Allison said to Lydia. "It is." Lydia agreed. The boys walk back in the living room joking and laughing. "Okay so which game is next?" Scott asks the group. "C.O.D. man!" Stiles exclaims. the girls just laugh and nod. Lydia and Styles play first, killing Zombies left and right, and leaving Scott and Allison with only each others company. "I'm glad they've become friends." Allison motions towards Stiles and Lydia. "Me too," Scott says with a smile. "Allison, when do you think we'll be okay? When will things go back to normal?" "I don't know Scott, so much has happened and I don't know." She place her hand on his knee and strokes it with her thumb twice before taking a deep breath and smiling. "I think it's my turn to kill some Zombies." Allison called out as Stiles character died. "augh fine!" Stiles tossed her the controller.

They went on like that for hours, switching off players and going through each game. taking breaks for more pizza and movies. "What time is it?" Allison asked with a yawn. Stiles stretched quickly and checked his phone. "3:57." "3:57?!" Allison echoed Stiles with alarm. "Lydia your mom is going to be so worried!" "She's use to us coming in late, she's probably asleep and hasn't noticed we aren't back." Lydia shook her head. "Although it is late...well early and we should probably be going." Allison nodded in agreement. They all got up the girls to leave and the guys to walk the girls to the door. "This was fun," Allison said with a glance at Scott. "I agree we should do it again," Lydia chimed in as they headed out the door.


End file.
